


Nejlepší anglická lučištnice

by Josika



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Mary Sue, Robin Hood - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Šílený vědec vymyslel šílený přístroj, Tony sahal, kam neměl, a Clint si to tak trochu odnesl. A Pepper se snaží pomoct. Úspěšně. Nic než nenáročná letní lehce nostalgická oddychovka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nejlepší anglická lučištnice

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro sosáckou [Letní dobročinnost 2012](http://sosaci.net/test/?q=taxonomy/term/327).  
> Za betaread děkuji Lunkvil.

První povídku Pepper napsala, když jí bylo osm. Tedy napsala… spíš si ji v hrubých obrysech zaznamenala do velkého sešitu, který byl původně na na matematiku. Nikdy ji nikdo nečetl, ale jednou ji vyprávěla.  
Tehdy v noci zazvonil telefon. Už dávno se naučila, že zvonění se nikdy nevypíná. A že zprávy se nesmí zaspat. Milovat Tonyho vyžadovalo neustále nabitý telefon.  
„….ten bastard. Chápej, není to bastard jako ve smyslu, že by byl nemanželskej, i když podle záznamů to taky, ale bastard jakože zatracenej hajzl s těma nejdebilnějšíma nápadama. Věř mi, Pepper, takhle mizerný nápady jsem snad neměl ani já…“  
„Tony! Co se stalo?“  
„Měl tu takovej paprsek. Já věděl, že bych na něj neměl sahat, ale vypadalo to zapnutě a já to chtěl jen vypnout a přísahám, Pepper, já ho neviděl.“  
„Tony!“  
„Zasáhlo to Clinta. Nemůže spát. Vůbec. Ani na minutu. Ani an sekundu. Ani na pikosekundu...“  
„Jak dlouho?“ vydechla, protože si pamatovala, jak strašný byl ten týden, kdy nemohla spát ona.  
„Nedokáže už čtyři dny vůbec usnout.“  
„Panebože.“  
Tehdy byla ve čtvrtém ročníku a Starkova nadace začala platit její studia. Prvně v životě měla dost peněz. Myšlenka na to, že už není chudá a že může dělat přesně to, co chce, ji k smrti děsila.  
„Posílají ho do New Yorku. My musíme zůstat tady. Nemůžeme mu pomoct.“  
„Chápu,“ přikývla, i když ji v telefonu nemohl vidět.  
„Pepper, mohla bys…,“ zněl vyděšeně. Svým způsobem to bylo uklidňující. Nikdy neměl dost slušnosti, aby se bál sám o sebe.  
„Tony,“ přerušila ho rázně. „Půjdu za ním a dám na něj pozor, dokud se nevrátíš, ano?“  
„Ale kdo bude řídit SI?“ zaprotestoval. Příšerně si přála, aby ho mohla obejmout, nebo mu vrazit jednu za ucho.  
„Tony! Společnost se o sebe chvilku postará sama.“  
„Díky.“  
I když ho neslyšela, dovedla si představit, že se do telefonu trošku usmál, než ho zavěsil.

Clint vypadal ve studeném světle zářivek na ošetřovně unaveně. Ne snad, že by ho to zastavilo. Jeho vtipkování bylo vyčerpávající. Zejména pro něj. Vydrželo mu přesně do soumraku. Jakmile se začalo šeřit, zmlkl a rychlými trhanými pohyby se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Ruka mu co chvíli zacukala, jak chtěl sáhnout pro šíp.  
„Jsi v bezpečí,“ řekla svým nejklidnějším hlasem a položila mu ruku na rameno.  
Vděčně se usmál.  
„Mám pocit, že můj mozek… zkouší mít sny, i když nespím.“  
„Halucinace, to je přirozené,“ přikývla.  
„Jo,“ ušklíbnul se. „Přirozenost je super.“  
„Co vidíš?“ zeptala se.  
„Je to trochu…,“ ještě víc se ušklíbl. „Vlastně je to děsně in character. Ale úplně pitomý.“  
Pominula skutečnost, že Clint Barton zná fan fiction terminologii, a tázavě zvedla obočí.  
„Chodím s Tonym,“ připomněla mu.  
„Ehm… vojáky šerifa z Notthinghamu. Chápeš, jakože slavnej lučistník Robin Hood a jeho největší nepřítel. Vsadím se, že až se objeví on, bude vypadat jako Loki.“  
„Znám Robina Hooda,“ usmála se, protože si náhle vzpomněla na jistou osmiletou nejlepší anglickou lučištnici.  
„Vyprávěj mi něco,“ zaprosil a unaveně zavřel oči. „Chtěl bych alespoň poslouchat, když už nedokážu spát.“  
Nejdřív ji jeho prosba zmátla. Napadlo ji, že by mohla mluvit o společnosti, o nekonečných poradách a o všech nesmyslech, co na nich Tony kdy provedl. Ono obecně o Tonyho bláznivých nápadech by se dalo mluvit dlouho.  
Zhasla světlo.  
Nechtěla mluvit o Tonym. Zkontrolovala telefon. Clint si jejího pohybu všiml.  
„Budou v pořádku,“ prohlásil, ale přesto si pokepal prsty na ucho, aby se ujistil, že v něm pořád má komunikátor.  
Nechtěla mluvit o Tonym ani o ničem, co by ho připomínalo. Potřebovala něco jiného. A najednou přesně věděla co.  
„Vždycky, když jsem nemohla spát, vymýšlela jsem s příběhy,“ začala opatrně.  
„O čem?“ otevřel jedno oko a usmál se.  
„Popravdě řečeno o všem možném včetně Robina z Locksley,“ přiznala. „Ale musíš mi slíbit, že to zůstane jen mezi námi. Nikdo se nesmí dozvědět jediné slovo.“  
„Ani Tony?“ otevřel jedno oko.  
„Zejména Tony.“  
„Začínám být vážně zvědavej.“  
„Předem se omlouvám za zklamání.“  
„Teď zrovna bych byl ochotnej poslouchat i Tonyho technobláboly.“  
„Jak chceš,“ zasmála se a pohodlně se usadila v křesle. Trochu se bála. Zvláštní, i po tolika letech měla pořád Virginii ráda.  
Začala vyprávět: „Před dávnými a dávnými lety, v dobách, kdy čestný a odvážný král Richard Lví srdce odjel bojovat do Svaté země a zanechal Anglii v rukou svého zlotřilého bratra, což mimochodem z historického hlediska vůbec není pravda, ale to do příběhu nepatří, žila jedna malá holčička. Jmenovala se Virginie, což je mimochodem moje skutečné jméno. Jejím snem bylo bohatým brát a chudým dávat. Měla pro to své důvody. Zemřeli jí rodiče a ona se musela starat o své malé sourozence. Taky se chtěla stát nejlepší lučištnicí Anglie.“  
„Tak s tím se vážně dokážu ztotožnit,“ zasmál se Hawkeye.  
„To věřím,“ přidala se k jeho smíchu Pepper a všimla si, že pořád ještě nesundala ruku z jeho ramene. Usoudila, že to nevadí. „Jednoho dne se ale malé Virginii přihodila strašná věc. Do jejich chatrče přišli šerifovi muži. Jí se povedlo zůstat schovaná v kupce sena, ale ozbrojenci odvlekli všechny ostatní sourozence. Ukrývala se celou noc, nezamhouřila ani oko…“  
„I s tím se můžu ztotožnit.“  
„Nepřerušuj mě pořád …nezamhouřila ani oko, trochu plakala, protože se bála o malé bratříčky a sestřičku, a hlavně přemýšlela, jak se jí ty nešťastné děti povede osvobodit.“  
„Nebyly zas tak nešťastný, když měli sourozence, co se staral, co s nima bude,“ zamumlal Clint.  
„Nakonec se Virginie rozhodla, že půjde do Sherwoodského lesa a požádá o pomoc Robina Hooda. Úplně sama se vydala na dalekou cestu do nebezpečného hvozdu. Strašně se bála, ale ne divokých zvířat a zbojníků, starosti jí dělali jen její sourozenci a to, že trpí v rukou zlého šerifa.“  
„Netvrď mi, že ji Robin nevykopnul.“  
„Samozřejmě, že to zkusil. Jenomže ona ho přesvědčila, že je skvělá kuchařka a že jim bude vařit. Udělala naprosto skvělé pečené kuře a tím Robinovi dokázala, že bude užitečná. Potom jim ve dne vařila a v noci se potají učila střílet z luku.“  
„Ve tmě se střílí strašně blbě.“  
„Právě díky tomu se to naučila tak skvěle. A samozřejmě brzy dostala příležitost své schopnosti využít…“  
Seděla u něj celou noc a vyprávěla mu příběh malé Virginie, která zachránila (několikrát) život Robinu Hoodovi, jeho přátelům a nakonec i vysvobodila své sourozence. Clint ji sem tam přerušoval sarkastickými poznámkami („tohle s dřevěným šípem vážně neuděláš“), ale většinu času tiše poslouchal, ocož svědčilo tom, že ho nespavost vážně začíná zmáhat.  
Kombinaci léků, která přebila insomnii, se podařilo určit až po třech dnech. Někdy v průběhu druhé noci ji probudil přidušený výkřik (zdřímla si jen na chvilku). Clint měl oči vytřeštěné do tmy a odmítal jí prozradit, co vidí.  
„Promiň, promiň, promiň,“ drmolil. Asi tušila, kdo se přidal k šerifovým mužům. Neexistovalo nic, co by na to mohla říct. Automaticky zkontrolovala telefon a při té příležitosti usoudila, že dvě hodiny spánku jsou až až. Než se stačilo rozednít, zachránila Virginie život králi Richardovi a Yvanhoeovi. A taky omezila halucinace na únosnou míru.  
Někdy v průběhu třetího dne Pepper rezignovala na logiku a historickou věrnost událostí a přivedla na scénu rytíře v rudozlatém brnění, který Virginii (kromě toho, že se do ní k smrti zamiloval) daroval stroj času. Clint sice tvrdil, že její časová smyčka nefunguje, ale jí se ten nápad s Sherlockem Holmesem na dvoře krále Artuše moc líbil. Takhle našli svatý grál výrazně dřív.  
Když konečně usnul, Virginiie zrovna vyhlašovala nezávislost Spojených států. Ještě, že tak. Pepper měla dojem, že tohle už je i v jejich situaci moc.

Clint se vzpamanovat rychle a ostatní Avengeři samozřejmě nad „tím bastardem“ (Tony projevoval v oblasti nadávek neobyčejnou loajalitu) slavně zvítězili. Všechno se vrátilo do normálu (a Pepper si zase mohla nerušeně užít svých pravidelných pět hodin spánku). Až na jednu drobnost. Sotva se Clint trochu otřepal, zatáhl ji na střelnici a pustili se do projektu „Nejlepší anglická lučištnice.“ Vyvíjel se překvapivě dobře.


End file.
